inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Re: Welcome XD BOO!! Thank you !~ ^^ and I remove it XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 20:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Yeah :D I'm gonna help out a lot, if that's alright with you? I took it away from my favourites xD | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG thank you so much Lord! I promise you I'll do my best as an admin! | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat XD Sorry for interrupting you while you are busy with your studies for the testweek >_> But, Are you going to come today? :3, You know XD I don't have school tomorrow :3. If you can't, It is okay~! ^^ Good Luck! In your studies and Seeya!~ ^^ I think we will fell this chat with our chat messages XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It is okay!~ ^^ If you can't ^^ Well, Seeya!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay!~ I'll wait for you!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi Lord, I just wanted to inform you that there is already someone on the wiki named "TruePyroShad" that I have banned. I don't know how they found the wiki... but I rollbacked all the edits they made and everything is back to normal. Also, I don't think it is the TruePyroShad from youtube, but probably a imposter (you can tell by what he wrote). | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 22:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo! XD Yo Lordy! :D I think I will try to contribute here. So, I want to know, was my contribution okay? Or did I do something wrong? XD 06:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG!! Thanks so much for making me an Admin :O It really means a lot to me :'D This will make me want to contribute here even more :) 11:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I will try my best :D 11:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) So I wanted to create a page for Shinsei Inazuma Japan and found out that this wiki doesn't have the Team Template. I don't know how to make it so...(I think I figured it out but you should be the one to chose the colours as you are the founder of this wiki) When you have the time, could you create a template for teams? I know you are having a testweek so it's not a problem if it takes some days to create. 12:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Created the page for Shinsei Inazuma Japan :) 18:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Japan I was wondering, if Shinsei Inazuma Japan are trying to do what the Inazuma Japan did and win the "FFIVS2", should an article of the original Inazuma Japan be made on this wiki? Maybe we should wait until the series starts.. | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat XD 2 Where are you? D: I'm in the chat now, I Hope you will join!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 22:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry that I left the chat suddenly without saying anything to you ^^" Something bad just happened and I was in a hurry... Sorry again ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 17:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Article Heya Lord, I was just wondering, should there be an article for Hissatsu Techniques? Like the one on the Inazuma Eleven wikia? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Tactics Hey Lordy! :D Since you are back and is having vacation, I was wondering if you could make a hissatsu tactics template so that you or any other user can create a page for Kami no Takuto FI XD 00:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Ye, Thanks! :D 10:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Logo~ Hiya Lordina-senpai~!!^^ I would like to ask I you want me to make the wiki's logo? Cause I would be happy to do so~! Oki~^^ Finished~! Tell me if you want any changes or a different one~ Me too~ If you'd like any changes, tell me, 'kay~^^ Oh and Lordina-senpai, if you're a founder of a wiki, how do you make a user an admin? E-etto, huh? ^^"" Ahh Oki~ Arigatougozimasu Lordina-senapi~!^^ Hiya Lordina-senapi~!! Can I ask something~? On the you know, the welcoming letter for new users, how to change the look, like the one for this wiki~? Sorry if you didn't understand XD I don't know how to explain XD Thnx alot Lordina-senpai~!!!^^ Hay Lordina-senpai~!!! :3 Can I add you on FB if you have an account~?? :3333 Game Debut Heya Lord~ I was wondering, does the Game Debut on templates really need to be on articles? I mean every character and hissatsu here are going to appear in the Galaxy game, so there is not much point in putting it on every single chara/hissatsu here? |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 16:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually you're right xD It would look weird! Let's just keep it~ |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 16:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Here too! Ya~ Lord! Good to see you created another awesome wiki! So, would you kindly make me an admin here? I want to change all the tabbers :'D and some new projects!!! Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Add your info? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? I didn't copied anything :/ Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Oh! Okay ^^ Also, did you check out the new-user-message? I re-furbished it! Here! Do tell me if it needs any changes~! Fubuki風吹 Einsatz ^^ It's fine~^^ aww, oki~ it's fine Lordina-senpai~ :3 Another Question Another Question Heya Lord! I have another question. xD On hissatsu articles, where it says "User(s)", I was wondering, should it really say "Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy" underneath it? I think instead it should say "Anime" for the anime users, and for when the game comes out, "Game" or something like that. Then it'll be more easier to understand who uses it in the game ~. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]20:02/06.13.2013 Wow thanks Lord! I'll get straight to it now then~! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]20:40/06.13.2013 IJWT Hey Lord! I was wondering, do you think I could make an article about the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test? I already know what categorys to put it under, and what I'm going to say, but I would like to have your permission first? GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]04:51/06.27.2013 Thanks! I'll start working on it now, but might have to finish it later as I have school soon~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'God Wind']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]05:33/06.27.2013 Main Page Hey Lord! I have updated the Main Page and added the galaxy templates (equivalent to the Flexx template of the InaIre wiki), as the current one was exactly the same as the CS wiki. Also, you see the white space left after the poll in the Main Page? I think we should add a section such as, Featured File before the poll. Something like : Don't worry, it will be auto-aligned if we use the main page column tags. Also, I think we should make a poll for the next featured file which shall be added after a week (probably here?]]) Well, it's up to you know, I tried my best there. Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Okay! And thanks, I'll be doing more projects soon by a week (probably) Fubuki風吹 Einsatz Galleries Hey Lord~ Do you think we should use galleries here? Some articles, such as Kusaka Ryuuji's look to crowded (mostly because of me adding all the photos there xD). Also, It's easier to add more photos, like I would like to add the photo of Kusaka punching Tenma, but there isn't enough space at the moment.. If you say no that's cool, I'm just asking~ You are the founder after all! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]15:42/07.4.2013 I was talking about a separate page one~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]15:46/07.4.2013 Ah okay, well a gallery at the bottom of the page would be okay too! GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]16:09/07.4.2013 Re:Chat Sure! I'll be there now~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | Game template Hey Lord~ I wanted to ask you if you think a game template would be suitable for this wiki? I've already made one, but it's up to you whether it should be used here or not! xD Check it out here~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 07:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay I done it~ Also, I put "Inazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy" as the main name, but you can change that? Although I think it will be called that, just like Chrono Stone was called "2", so maybe we should change the article name? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 07:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Problems Is there any way to fix these two things?: 1 - I can't see any category names on the bottom, only white boxes show and when I hover over them a small box appears telling me what category it is 2 - Preview, Publish sometimes take multiple click for it to actually register that I pressed it, and the publish button sometimes moves after I click it once, so I have to click it twice. Also, the edit/talk/contribute buttons do not seem to work on my laptop, as I can't select anything on the drop down menus Also, am I allowed to upload the Angelo sprite over here so my signature actually works? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 3:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm happy to help! Turjo98 (talk) 11:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) New Because Sam leaved the wiki (i think), can i do the things that Sam did? Here is a CSS excample that i've made I hope this might not seem disappointing, but I have not left this wiki. I would continue my work here as normal. I just can't seem to find what more to change, but I'll soon figure it out. [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam']] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'(talk)']] 07:47/09.5.2013 Thank you. I've updated the Character Song template, and created the S one (Soul). I'll also be updating the OP/ED song templates too. [[User:Fubuki風吹|'Sam']] [[User talk:Fubuki風吹|'(talk)']] 08:33/09.6.2013 Page About these pages: SP Setsuyaku LV.1 Shibire Damage Plus 20 Shibire Plus LV.1 I believe that these should be deleted, and the info added onto the main Soul page. If every Soul at level 1 can use the roulette with those skills in it, then there isn't a point in listing it on every single soul page. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:10, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mario Kart Wii Ummm.. I'll see. But.. When? Mira Tsuki Talk 09:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Afternoon...? That is now for me.. But for her it would be after two hours huh? Afternoon starts at 12 PM, Right? XD Mira Tsuki Talk 09:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it is now XD (12:47 PM For me) The evening starts after 5 PM~ I think I will be there at that time, I'm not sure. Mira Tsuki Talk 09:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lord!! Ummm.. Are you guys going to play now? Or..? Because I'm online. Mira Tsuki Talk 11:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Category page for Sazanaara Eleven I'm here to inform you a big problem about the category page of Sazanaara Eleven: 1. Mizuhara-san created the category page for the team , but it lacks one letter. 2. Therefore I accidentally created another one. There's this big problem that whether we should let Sazanara Eleven remain the same, since category pages can't be renamed, but I don't know what to do with the second one because it can't be cancelled. I apologized for this big inconvenience. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I've fixed the problem~~thanks for informing me. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 09:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Soul main image Hey Lord~ I wanted to ask, what will be the main image in the Soul template? It's harder to decide now that Souls don't show any typography, but I was thinking maybe we could use gifs in the template? As some Souls such as Fox, it's hard to get a screenshot of its face because it's running around a lot.. | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 21:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you're right~ Also, are we going to use slideshows for them? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 06:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okaay~ xD I'll get to that later on if no one has done it yet then~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 06:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm.. Fox! :D That's probably my most favourite one so far~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 06:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Episode Navbar and Soul Hiya Lordina-senpai~~I'm wondering if you can change the episodes shown on the top bar, since it's starting to fill up the space. Maybe like changing it to Episode 1-17, Episode 18-25, or other forms. PS: I also want to help with the Soul slideshow, but not now, I don't have time and I can't find a higher quality. And is there a limit to the number of images like hissatsu?? Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 08:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Forget what I said about the slideshow, I already made one on Fox . Please check it out but I think it's weird somehow...and the quality... Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Becoming an admin Wow...I became completely speechless after I saw my captain band...Thanks a load Lordina-senpai! I really never thought I would earn this status. And yes, I will surely help out often just like usual, so this is completely no problem!~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Featured Soul Hiya Lordina-senpai I just got a moral boost (from becoming an admin, that is~~) and I made a template for the featured soul. But since Fox doesn't have much images from the anime, I posted the official site one, it looked a bit weird though. Please see if there could be improvements!! Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode Here~~ The 476th message. Good to help! Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 03:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry to bother you but i would love to know how to change the background in my talk page Screencaps Lordina-senpai, I have a minor question about screencaps. Where do you usually find HD raw video of the anime? So far I only screenshot the photos carefully without the subtitles being included, which means I can never make slideshows for hissatsu (they've got subtitles on the name!). Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I sort of get it...Thanks for the information! I will try it out later! Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) An issue about pics Hiya Lordina-senpai~~Just leaving a message to tell you about an issue about pics. You see, there's this user named Goddest who adds pictures that apparently come from the InaIre Wiki (moreover, it was a scene that I have uploaded, along with three TCG cards from you). I have renamed all the pics and add them again, so don't worry! Since I believe he is only doing good-faithed edits, I have already left a message to his talk page, so I believe it would be okay~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 12:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) IG-16 Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Just come by to tell you that I've cropped all IG-16 TCG cards (I just type Ryugel's Japanese name and I come by the website :o some of them are not cropped well enough though) Just want to tell you that you can leave IG-16 to me~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 07:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Lordina-senpai, I've been a bit busy and forgot to take a look at the message *_* Anyway, rest assured, I will upload all the TCG cards, so don't worry~~ And yeah, it's really strange that Ryugel's Japanese name lead me to the website, though he gave me heart attacks all the time XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC) CSS changes Heya Lord! I've undone a lot of changes from the wiki, which I'll be redoing in this week. Hope you'll bear with the change till then. -- Sam talk 09:27, 01.1.2014 Footwork Draw slideshow Help Lordina-senpai, I found a severe problem on Footwork Draw. Originally 8 and 9 are the same pics, so I deleted 9 and decides to move 10 to 9, 11 to 10, etc. But after I moved it it magically turns into 9 again!!! Because of that, I delete the two photos from the slideshow and leaves the sequence number as the original now but I don't know if I should move them again! Please give me some help.... ;( Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:17, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Lordina-senpai~~yeah you are right about the current slideshow, it looks completely normal. But actually if you check the revision you can see that all 8, 9 and 10 are the same pics, so it feels like I have wrongly "deleted" the 10th pic. Now the current slideshow is completely okay, but I don't know what to do with 9 and 10. Should I just leave the two pics be? (of course I won't do anything with the other pics, I want them all normal right now) (ah, I'm such a silly admin) ;( Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 01:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You are right, Lordina-senpai~~ I feel much better now, so don't worry~~ I will get more worked up again soon, my exam ended yesterday~~(hence the reason why I add so many pics suddenly) :D Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Shibire and other questions I see, Lordina-senpai~~ Can I ask one more question actually? I always want to know how Taisen Route functions, they interest me the most in the whole game. And actually how are Ryugel, Gandales and Rodan able to use other hissatsu in an Extra Route? Sorry I have so many question! XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I see Lordina-senpai~~ Taisen Routes do sound the most interesting to me in the game still XD And that's interesting how Ryugel and Gandales have dribble hissatsu's but with shoot hissatsu's in Extra Route instead XD Speaking of which, I remember that Planet Girlz has a condition of forbidding Keshins, I think I will add it when I create the article XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 10:05, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Errrghhh, Lordina-senpai, I'm afraid I still don't understand exactly how Shibire works .-. Because I don't understand why Catch hissatsu has -number while Shoot hissatsu has positive number. And how does the power work as well? Does it increase with the evolution? I'm sorry I have so many questions altogether... Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see, I think I really understand about Shibire this time, though I don't understand about Evolution rate, sorry to bother you that much ^^' Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:40, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh I understand now, I don't even know why I ask at the first place, I'm getting silly this day XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ I know it's not commonly mentioned, but do you know what does 難易度 mean? Does it has any extra effect on hissatsu? Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Inazuma Japan and Legend Gate Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Just want to tell you that I have already changed Shinsei Inazuma Japan into Inazuma Japan~~ Also, please leave the locations of finding the Legend Gate to me, I've even found some other unmentioned matches~~ Though, I wonder if you encounter any Legend Gate yet? Since I'm not sure how to activate them~~ And please change all the other pages linked to Shinsei Inazuma Japan, since I will have a big project with Legend Gate very soon~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:47, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I understand, Lordina-senpai~~ I'm not sure if I can add all the info though. Since Angelo-san seemingly had returned, I guess maybe he would create the article before we know it XD We need more user around here though, if Angelo-san could really help with Taisen Route it would be a big assistance, especially because I don't really understand everything about Taisen Route yet~~ (I understand most of the concept though, I will try if I can find any routes yet~~) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Taisen Route Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Just want to tell you that I have created the article for Taisen Route~~ :D I tried to record Handa's right and left routes at one shot, but during this time my brain is starting to get numb, resulting in a lot of mistakes~~ btw, all my info's are from atwiki as well~~ (don't known why I want to say that XD ) Also, does the stops means that you must satisfy the given criteria to proceed? I hope I'm not wrong~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 15:39, January 24, 2014 (UTC) OK Lordina-senpai~~ Speaking of which, atwiki is indeed a good resource of info on these game mechanics, I've found some other Taisen Routes that aren't listed out in the InaIre Wiki (as you can see I've found Satoko's route XD )~~ Btw, I've finally decided on that Planet Girlz will be named Planet Girls, as I've explained on the InaIre Wiki, a "zu" can function as a "s" instead in some cases because of accents~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 03:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Help Lordina-senpai!! You know, since this is the first time I tried to manage such article like Taisen Route, so I also took a look on the same ones in the InaIre Wiki to make sure the format is correct. But then I notice that in Handa's Lower Route and Mako's Top Route, I've both added Ikasama! as the drop item in the second match of the two routes, but when I look at InaIre Wiki's version, they are both replaced by Konshin! instead. When I checked other Japanese Wiki on it, they all tell me that it should be Ikasama! I'm wondering if you have encountered the two routes, I'm really not sure if it is Ikasama! Btw, I think I've even found how to obtain Kizuna Coins through Taisen Routes, I think I will add them later~~ There are also some info's like "Clear" and "Nice" in the Experience Points and this "Nekketsu", but I don't really understand so I guess I can only add it after you teach me what it exactly means~~ (Sorry that I'm becoming a little bit annoying XD ) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ I've experimented with adding Experience Points, Nekketsu and Kizuna Coins already~~ However, if I really add all three into the tables, they will stick out of the tabber!! So I've decided to let Experience Points and Kizuna Coins remain, since they sound much more important to the players (I suppose; I myself can't tell because I'm not a gamer XD) I've also changd "Level" to "Lv." so the tables do not stick out any little bit~~ I hope it's okay~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 06:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Puff... Lordina-senpai, I've finally determined that only "Kizuna Coin" can remain, as the tables stick out of the tabber no matter what I do ;P I hope you are okay with this~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 08:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I really don't know if this is exactly the way to obtain Kizuna Coins, but it does sound the most fair way to do so, and I've found those info's on fc2 wiki (I also find evolution route of Souls here), though they provide less routes compared to other wikis~~ Btw (I must hold the breath now, 1, 2, 3...), I'VE FOUND BIG BANG AND SUPERNOVA EXCLUSIVE ROUTES!!!!!!! Must...calm...down...XD I've explored all the other routes~~ and I've come across BB and SN exclusive routes~~ there are also routes that can only be activated on a certain day~~ One of the most interesting I've found so far is Natsumi's Route, The Despair Route (all teams' level is 99!) I will also add some photos to beautify the article~~ Btw, you can also find Kizuna Coins in the exclusive routes, but you can only find exclusive routes with Touko and Funagi, and Touko's is locked if you have already cleared the fifth chapter, Funagi's can be found by connecting games, i.e. BB's connection gains SN's route~~ (I'm sorry I'm starting to blabber instead of just adding them to the page XD ) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:58, January 25, 2014 (UTC) No problem Lordina-senpai~~ I should've known that you have already encountered the routes though, I just can't help blabbering when I get excited XD I will add more routes later. Today I guess I will add the article about the new character songs and album (Sorry I'm going off-topic XD ) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 03:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm really excited too~~ Erabareshimono Tachi and COOL HEAT sound amazing~~ COOL HEAT seem to take another step ahead then the usual character songs, and Erabareshimono Tachi has many characters singing in it too XD I think I will create the article for the new songs today, but do you think we need to add the old ones like Honoo no Puraido and Resistance? Of course I'm also okay with creating all of them, I will link them first~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Lordina-senpai~~ I will create the rest later, since I will go to the New Year Fair later today~~ Btw, should I use romaji or english for Raimon Junior High School Theme? I decided to use Romaji since most of the articles are all named in romaji if not in Japanese-English~~ But you can change it if you want~~ (So many characters singing in the song I'm really going to hyperventilate XD) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 07:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixie to redirect page Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Just leaving a message to tell you that I have already changed Pixie's page to a redirect page for Sarjes, as you can see the effect in the link~~ Sorry I'm quite slow to change it since I've been busy with the character songs and slideshows, but don't worry, it is changed~~ PS: Sorry, but I have another question again! Actually, how does the Match Mode function? I learnt most everything about Story Mode, but I know mostly nothing about Match Mode, I hope you can teach silly me something about it XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:09, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see Lordina-senpai~~ I understand how it works, thanks for explaining~~ I will keep myself busy these days with writing other routes and hissatsu slideshows~~ Are you enjoying your holiday yet? (And I'm becoming nosy now XD) Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 04:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry for being nosy~~ >_> I'm having holiday now, though my own school cuts one more day out of our original amount, I'm going back to school on the next Friday while other secondary schools have one more day to rest :-| Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:10, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm okay with that, though our teachers are giving us loads and loads of homework and my classmates kept on complaining Aaaaarrrrghhhh XD (Sorry I'm going seriously off-topic XD) I will work up all the avaliable slideshows as soon as possible (and hopefully my homework as well XD)~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I'm the one being nosy~~ XD Sorry I overlooked that one, I was too engrossed with Shibire damage and power suddenly XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:New Header Ohh, I should've known I shouldn't ask >_> I find that as a row on every single hissatsu lists on atwiki, so I'm wondering if that actually has anything to do with hissatsu's~~ But I guess it's quite impossible to answer because this is basically never mentioned anywhere before, sorry for bothering you with that mysterious phrase XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I'm the one asking the tough question >_> If it is only read as in Chinese, I understand it as "Amount of Toughness and Easiness", which doesn't lead us anywhere either XD But anyway it's still cool that you gave me a reply :D Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:48, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Wikia problem Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Do you have any problem with Wikia recently? I sure have an impossible one. I was just updating episode information on the main page, and I saw the header link was written as Chrono Stone instead, so I changed to Galaxy and accidentally clicked the Preview button. And I just saw all information of episode 36 miraculously appearing before I changed any text in the section O_O Really not joking here, my Wikia here must has some BIG problem... Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Approving Urgh... Perhaps forget about the preview button (I preview my edit every time though), but I really didn't change anything except the title .-. but anyway, let's forget about it (I don't know why I say that at the first place, I'm really getting silly these days XD) About the stats and hissatsu moveset~~ I approved of it, since most characters all have different hissatsu's and stats (I don't know much about stats though) in other game-exclusive teams~~ That should be a good idea~~ :D Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 01:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) re: Template request Sure! I'll be making it very soon. Also can we too have a Manual of Style? I've been thinking about adding it, but of course, I would require your permission for that. Cheers, sqm talk 17:34, 03.15.2014 Hey~ Hey Lordina you wanted to Talk to me~ 10:31, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Im On ^^ xDDD 10:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Lordina is ok if i add a Game slideshow aswell if there is also have a Anime one there. 11:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hello there, Lord! About the edits that you are making (Game to game), I just wanted to inform you, my account's doing that, as a bot. So, you you just need to sit back and relax. Also, that reminds me, should we have a bot in our wiki too? I mean, an official one? -- sqm talk 11:07, 03.20.2014 :I'm using AWB for that. It's pretty handy and has quite a few useful functions. -- sqm talk 11:14, 03.20.2014 (reset indent) The only benefit of having an official bot is that all of the bot's edits will be hidden from the Wiki Activity. A few of its functions include: *replacing words *correcting grammar *appending or prepending text to articles *adding or removing categories *adding, removing or commenting out files That's only a few, though I'm sure there are many more. -- sqm talk 11:22, 03.20.2014 :Actually, for making an account a bot, I would need to to make my account a bot. We would need to have a discussion, where active users on the wiki would agree on the bot. Only then, a member of the staff will do that. I'm thinking of this account for a bot. What are your thoughts? -- sqm talk 11:29, 03.20.2014 ::I apologize for not making it clear previously, but we must have a community discussion on this. If the majority agrees on having a bot, then only we can request it. -- sqm talk 11:41, 03.20.2014 :::We can have a quiet decision with the nine active members. That is enough, I guess. (And please, don't apologize D:) -- sqm talk 11:48, 03.20.2014 ::::Probably not. XD I guess I'll be using my account as an unofficial bot then. Sad thing we don't have much contributors (D:), though I truly think our wiki's better than the main one, in terms of Galaxy. -- sqm talk 11:53, 03.20.2014